Caducism
Believers in the Caducidic religion - called Caducites - believe in the three major Gods of Intent. Gods Unlike the Gods of other religions, the three Gods of Caducism are not usually personified. They often take a human form in artwork, but are viewed more as forces than anything else. Sylfum The God of Selfish Intent. Sylfum's power provides you with internal desires. Can be anything from feeling accomplished, happy, to feeling powerful, revered, etc. If someone wants to become King, but only because of the power and revere rather than the responsibility and duty, then that would be under Sylfum's umbrella. "Selfish" intent is also present in many good, innocuous parts of life. Doing things just to know that you are capable and simply can do them fall under this category. Also things that have multiple motives - like falling in love - wanting to love someone but also wanting to feel loved. Most things are tinged with a little internal fulfillment. ' Drohtab ' The God of Altruistic Intent. Drohtab is the desire to enact change on the world around you for the sake of the change itself and the effect it will have on others. In the king example - if you wanted to be king because you have a lot of policy ideas and want to help lead the kingdom, there is still a little internal intent there, but is mainly shaped by external desires. Helping people because you want their lives to get better is largely external. Using your gifts for the benefit of others is what falls under this category. However, any non internal desires are shaped by this God, not necessarily just positive intentions, so there are some people who simply desire for others to fall. This is usually an internally related thing, but some psychoses make it so that technically yes, the person is unselfishly motivated by the wellbeing of others- they just want that wellbeing to be negative. Also people’s reasoning can affect this, like thinking it would be great to convince everyone to do something, but there can be unintended consequences. So not all Altruistic Intentions are necessarily good intentions. Feorhneru The God of Self-Preservation. Feorhneru is the most straightforward of the 3 major Gods - her power manifests itself simply to help keep you alive. Soldiers fighting in war are (usually) aided by Feorhneru because the goal of their actions is simply to stay alive. Sylfum's influence is far more common but has less potent power, Drohtab's is less common, but has a much wider reach and scope. Feorhneru's power is far less researched and often referred to as "miracles." Political Implications Because their religion is so focused on Intent, countries in which Caducism has a significant influence have legal systems that reflect the religion. Motive is a strong determining factor in legal cases and in order for any political doctrine, decision, etc to become law, the proposers must formally announce their Intent. This process can lead to some ambiguity, so courts usually have a Bearer with the Will of Truth on retainer. Countries with Caducism as their National Religion: * Rayiys * Sormena * Nzima * Phehella Category:Religions